Eternity
by sunnyblainey
Summary: Reaction fic to 5.03. Kurt and Blaine discuss Finn's death and their future together. Warnings for discussion of death, slight spiritual/religous undertones, and lack of happiness.


**Eternity**

It was around 4:30 when Blaine found him. Curled up on Finn's bed, the bright red letterman jacket wrapped around his shoulders, Kurt didn't even notice Blaine's presence. Not until there was a sniffle behind him, and he turned over, his already puffy red eyes somehow managing to produce more tears at the sight of his fiancé. How is it even possible for one person to cry so much in just three weeks?

"Kurt…" is all Blaine says, and it's all Kurt needs before he's shifting over on the bed, making room for Blaine. Within seconds, his arms were full of a sobbing young teenager, and for the first time, that's what Kurt saw Blaine as. This was a boy, just turned 18, suffering the loss of a friend, a soon-to-be brother. When Kurt looked at Blaine now, all he saw was vulnerability, a life not yet lived, potential that was unexplored.

Finn's death was sudden, unexpected… and it scared Kurt to his core. What if next time, it was Blaine? Or his dad? Or any other member of the Glee club? Kurt's only 19, and he's been at far too many funerals than he would like. He feels Blaine wrap his fist in the jacket, and suddenly he's brought back to the present.

"When did you get here?" Kurt asks, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"After school, C-Carole let me in. I didn't w-want to go home." Blaine's reply is choppy, like he can't breathe, and Kurt's first instinct is to make all of that pain go away, but how can he when his own pain is like a jackhammer on his heart, pounding it's way to his soul, bent on destroying any positive emotions he may contain.

So instead, Kurt tightens his grip, pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's temple and stroking his hair… his ungelled hair. It's a sure sign that Blaine's depressed on a deep level, but Kurt can't even find the energy to bring it up. "I miss him." Kurt sighs, tears working their way back up.

"I know." Blaine whispers.

"I wanted him to be my best man." Kurt admits, his voice catching on a sob.

Blaine doesn't reply, he shifts himself up a little and pulls Kurt in, so that now Kurt's the one sobbing into Blaine's arms. Blaine brings a hand up to the back of Kurt's head and runs his finger through his chestnut hair.

"Shh, I've got you…" He manages to get out, but his voice is choked, crackling, barely existent.

"Blaine promise me you'll never leave me like that… Promise." Kurt suddenly demands, his voice strengthening with a resolve he didn't know he had.

"Never, Kurt, God I could never… I promise, I'll always be with you…" Blaine chokes out through his tears, "Even if something happens to m- I'm not saying it will!" He hurries to reassure, "But if it were, I promise I will never leave your side, whatever afterlife there is I will make sure I'm always, ALWAYS there for you… for eternity…"

"What if there isn't an afterlife?" Kurt's response is small, his voice breaking again.

Blaine's silent for a second, "Then I'll make one…" Blaine reaches for Kurt's left hand, bring it between them so Kurt could see the small, silver band on his finger. "This ring is more than just a symbol of our engagement… it's a metaphor, for eternity." He carefully traces the circular band with his finger. "A circle never ends, and it has no beginning… I promise, that for as long as the Universe exists, I will be with you, and if you ever live part of a life without me, just remember I'll always be there in the next one, because when I'm not with you, I'm looking for you… forever. Understand?"

Kurt chokes down another sob as he throws his arms around Blaine. Blaine holds him tightly, and they stay that way until their bodies stop twitching with sobs, until the only pain is a dull ache in their chests and the rest is just a feeling of contentment, and for the first time in a month, peace.

There will always be a Finn shaped hole in Kurt's heart, but maybe, just maybe… it won't be permanent.

"Do you think we'll meet up with Finn in one of our other lives?" He asks, wiping his face with the sleeve of Finn's jacket.

"I'm sure of it…" 


End file.
